


[Moriarty/Anderson]What about sharing the END with me?恭敬如此，从命如何

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 啊我又来了……这次是有超深刻内心吐槽癖再加上神经质的平方的Anderson……风格真心让我自己觉得诡异……实在是想不到自己不灌文艺了就如此诡异……请忽略自己对题目的神翻译……orz





	[Moriarty/Anderson]What about sharing the END with me?恭敬如此，从命如何

**Author's Note:**

> 啊我又来了……这次是有超深刻内心吐槽癖再加上神经质的平方的Anderson……风格真心让我自己觉得诡异……实在是想不到自己不灌文艺了就如此诡异……请忽略自己对题目的神翻译……orz

世界末日。世界末日。世界末日。  
  
这个词我听着Sally在我耳边念叨了至少一个月——伴随着圣诞将至飞涌进苏格兰场的案件和堆在我的解剖台上像圣诞树一样高的报告——都是我写的！  
Lestrade拍着我的肩膀抽走我的解剖刀的时候我就该知道！下一刻Sally砸过来的白花花的就像是我刚解剖完的肥胖尸体的东西绝对不会是新收缴的毒品或者那半颗被Sherlock Holmes当着我的面抢走的人头！  
  
“嘿Anderson，苏格兰场的法医面对世界末日也不能离开解剖刀的习惯该改了！”  
Oh Boss！如果你戴着圣诞帽说这句话效果会好点。  
  
“世界末日！Anderson！”—— _又来了_ 。  
“我连个能帮忙买除臭剂的男人都没有！”  
这很简单，Sally。过几天我就能在圣诞节大抢购中给你拎回来一瓶——我真的看了宣传单！这次他们的赠品该不会又发完了吧？！上次我又没抢到赠品就被Sally直接在超市门口抢走了我的除臭剂——那是衣用的不是用来擦地板的！—— _该死的_ Sherlock Holmes说出我们用同一款除臭剂时我看到Sally惊恐的眼神就知道她又弄错了，而且如果下次你抢我的除臭剂时温柔点说不定我还能告诉你稀释比例。  
  
“Anderson！在世界末日之前拿着你的防护服用犯罪现场那些比你解剖过的所有尸体还巨大丑陋而明显的证据把你自己埋掉！现在！PISS OFF！”  
啊FREAK！FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!  
  
“Ahh……Anderson，现在还不是世界末日。我想你最好别碰现场的任何东西。”  
我是苏格兰场的法医，Dimmock。你们组的鉴定报告已经被排到了最后一个。  
  
  
  
万恶的周末。令人欢呼雀跃的世界末日。——就好像在警察局工作到深更半夜能拿一张逃离世界的船票 _或者其他什么的_ 。不要报告了， _哦拜托。_  
  
“Oh hey!”  
IT部的Jim？我……嗯……也许跟他不太熟？——“Hi……”  
  
“所以？世界末日来到的时候你正在拥抱着毫无‘波澜起伏’的平板报告？”  
“……本来我可以紧贴着我的解剖刀欢度圣诞？” 啊想起来这还真是欢乐，还有一份新鲜冰冷永不过期到末日还能陪伴我的离婚协议书。  
  
他好像知道了什么一样，扭曲着他细长有着诡异弧度的眉毛神秘地轻笑起来，苍白的脸色快跟我的报告上剩余的空格有的一比，我看着他把自己的笔记本往我的解剖台上一扔—— _哦天哪为什么 **每个人** 都喜欢往 **我的** 解剖台上扔东西_，自己死去的身体，无聊的报告，冰凉轻薄得锋利如刀刃的笔记本电脑——谁知道他们IT部的硬盘里到底藏了什么东西。  
  
“Hmm……我想在解剖台上写报告不是什么美好的建议。”我瞪着他。衬衫在刚刚我被他整个人扯上解剖台时严重的变形勒得脖子生疼，但是在解剖台上面对面坐着的时候我还是为自己勤于清洁的习惯稍微感觉安慰了一下。但最终无可否认的，脱离办公桌的禁锢就像是真相跳出皮肉一样令人欢欣。  
  
  
“就这样？你的世界末日要和我一起度过了？”Jim咬着他薄薄的下唇，眼睛注视的焦点在电脑和我衬衫袖口的破扣子之间游荡着，脸上的肌肉紧绷就像是在压抑一种迸发的颤抖和一次喉咙的嘶哑抖动。  
就好像后背被突然重击一下，他用喑哑的气音逼出胸腔里的空气，晃了晃头，近乎于懊恼地盯着我。  
  
我深吸了一口气，惊讶于完全嗅闻不到衣服上除臭剂的气味，也只能歪着头抱着一叠打印纸无视皮肤下血液的麻木对着钢笔的干涩皱了皱眉头。  
  
略显昏暗的金属颜色跳跃到我怀里的时候我惊讶得几乎把报告全部洒在他身上了——“你从Lestrade那偷来的？……从一个DI手里取东西，IT部的人都挺全能？”  
他把自己的眉毛调整到与嘴角拥有一个相同的角度，脖颈弯曲的方式像一只即将起飞的野鸽，眯着眼睛对我的话不可置否——“你需要的又不是尼古丁贴片……”  
这句话倒真是所谓的“正当理由”了。  
  
  
“那么？”  
“什么？”  
“就跟我分享一下世界末日？”  
“那倒是恭敬不如从命了。”


End file.
